Truth or Dare Saved My Relationship
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Thalia and Luke are stuck in a closet for an hour during truth or dare at a sleepover...what will happen. Read, Review, Enjoy, and RawR :D


**So here's another little idea...I hope you like this one...tell me what you think and RawR! :D I'm a little lazy this morning.**

* * *

So there we were, sitting in an awkward silence once again thanks to the help of our friends. She looked over at me but didn't say a word. I sighed and leaned against the wall closing my eyes. She sat there with her knees pulled to her chest. It was awkward because I had done some pretty stupid things at a party with some kids from a rival school and Thalia broke up with me...did I mention that they were girls?

Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore so I broke it by deciding to talk to her, "Thals this is ridiculous."

She looked at me, "Is it really that ridiculous Luke?"

I nodded, "Yes it is."

"Well I don't think it is." She muttered.

"Thals this is seriously ridiculous." I said.

Thalia looked over at me, "Why did we agree to play truth or dare if we knew that this was going to be inevitable?"

I shrugged part of me actually didn't mind being locked in a closet with Thalia for an hour, "I don't know."

She laughed slightly, "Well I thought it would've been fun until I got locked in the closet for an hour."

Well at least she didn't say she hated me, maybe we were making progress. I looked over at her, "So can we just start this over?"

Thalia looked at me and nodded, "Sure, friends."

I smiled, "You know we've only been in this closet for about five minutes and you've already forgiven me."

She rolled her eyes, "Eh, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"We can make the best of our time in here." I suggested.

She looked over at me, "How so?"

"We could snuggle, canoodle, cuddle, make out, and the list goes on." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Cuddling, canoodling, and snuggling are all the same thing."

"They are not!" I gasped.

"Then what are the differences?" she asked.

"Well when you snuggle you're trying to stay warm, when you cuddle you're trying to be cute, and canoodling you're letting the person you're with know you love them." I said.

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you're the one who asked so I had to explain." I said.

"Luke you make me wonder everyday if you're straight." She muttered.

I looked at her, "Are you questioning my masculinity?"

She smirked, "That sir I am."

"I am heterosexual." I said.

"Prove it!" she laughed.

"Fine then." I smirked before grabbing her face.

I smashed my lips to hers and kissed her. I'll agree that it wasn't the gentlest kiss but hey she was questioning my masculinity. Thalia pulled away and blinked at me, "Wow."

I smirked, "Now do you have enough proof?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Thalia I know you enjoyed that so you don't need to act like you didn't." I smirked.

"Prove it." She muttered.

"Do we really need to go through this again?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes but didn't answer. So I pulled her close, she has this personal space thing so I was just deciding to irritate her, and kissed her. This time the kiss was softer and gentler than the other one. Then BAM! She was kissing me back. Her lips were soft and they tasted like Red Vines and vanilla. She was actually kissing me back. Hah! She was definitely enjoying this.

Soon I decided that unfortunately I needed to come up for air so I had to pull away from her. Thalia sighed and then went back to leaning against the wall. We still had about forty-five minutes to kill.

I looked over at her and something popped into my head, maybe this would work or possibly this could fail but either way something was going to work. I crawled over to her and she looked up at me, "What?"

"Oh nothing." I smirked.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked.

"I just wanted to sit next to you." I shrugged settling into the space next to her.

At least it wasn't a small closet that we were stuck in, it was Thalia's and it was huge. Thalia muttered something about high school slumber parties. See my friends and I are supposed to be with her brother Jason and we all decided that it would be fun to play truth or dare so we went over to the Thalia's room to play. This was how we were spending the game.

"Luke I forgive you." She whispered.

I looked over at her, "Thank you."

She nodded but didn't say anything. We sat there until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her and I kissed her hard. She was shocked at first then began to kiss me back. Soon enough this turned into a make out session in her closet. At that moment I didn't mind if I was stuck in the closet all night with Thalia. Before we knew it the door opened and there were a few catcalls and whistles. Thalia and I pulled away from one another and blushed.

We joined our friends who were sitting in a circle in a group. Thalia sat next to me and we finished the game. Then everyone decided that it was time for a movie so Thalia and I went to go get snacks.

We were grabbing chips and situating drinks when I looked over at her, "Do you want to skip the movie?"

She looked over at me, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to watch a movie and I know for a fact that you don't either." I whispered as I inched closer to her.

Before we knew it again we were making out in the middle of her kitchen. Wow this wasn't going to get old. I set her onto the island and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Then we were interrupted by Jason and Piper.

"Well are those snacks ready?" Piper asked she was suppressing giggles and Jason looked mortified.

"Yeah you can take them up; we'll be there in a little bit." Thalia said.

Jason and Piper took the snacks and left Thalia and I alone in the kitchen. They were probably going to tell everyone but I don't think we cared at the moment. We ended up skipping the movie and coming back at the very end of Clash of the Titans. Thalia and I sat on her bed, her on my lap, and snuggled while everyone gossiped, even the guys.

That sleep over started my new relationship with Thalia. Now we were inseparable and married. None of this would've happened if we weren't dared to sit in that closet for an hour together. Now I have to look out for my daughter Mia who was seventeen….


End file.
